A Former Hatred
by Kunoichi101
Summary: A nightmare causes Yume became trembled of being taken away by Kabuto Yakushi, a medical-nin from Otogakure. She reminisces her memories about her sensei who was with her before his death three years ago and her former hatred with a hateful relationship with him, who killed her sensei.


This story is about Yume Yukisaki, my Naruto OC, remembers her former hatred of her sensei's death after she had a nightmare about Kabuto Yakushi, who killed her sensei three years ago. It takes place at the Hyūga clan in Konoha in Part II. It's a sad story I first made, but look at the end of the story. This one is a one-shot story and was narrated by Yume.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

><p><strong>A Former Hatred<strong>

Somewhere at the Hyūga clan in Konoha, a moonlight gleamed while it was nighttime, Yume Yukisaki who was now asleep on her futon in her room. Yume is a member of the Main and Branch family of the Hyūga clan in contrast to the other members of the Main and Branch families, even Hinata and Neji. She is also Neji's apprentice for her Juken due to her taijutsu being her weakness. She was known as the Ally of the Byakugan when she was a member of the Hyūga clan. Although she is a member of the Main and Branch families, she had a Juinjutsu branded on her forehead when she was four years old and became a servant of Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyūga, the head of the Hyūga clan.

Right now, the Hyūga clan's Juinjutsu was covered by bandages around her forehead while she was asleep. She was wearing a white yukata and her hair was loose to her waist while sleeping in contrast to her hair as a ponytail on her missions, training, and even casual days. Suddenly, when she was asleep, she woke up with a sudden gasp and her face became trembled. She panted and panted as she became scared when she awoke from her nightmare.

"Why? Why him again?" whispered Yume as she began to calm herself after having a nightmare from her slumber.

_That nightmare... It's my first time having the same nightmare... about me being taken away by someone I hate so much. Right now, I had this same nightmare again that never go away._

She finally calmed herself and then stood up from her futon after the same nightmare she's having. She went outside from her room for fresh air after she stood up. When she went outside from her room for fresh air, Yume sat down the hallway passage floor. As she sat down the passage floor, she looked at the sky while it's still nighttime.

In a dark sky, a white moon shone very brightly while it became full. She watched a white full moon in middle of the night. Somehow, however, Yume was now still uneasy and tensed while watching the full moon and wondered about why does she still having the same nightmare about herself being taken away by someone who caused her pain.

"Why...? Why I still having the same nightmare? I don't understand." she confused about her nightmare she had before.

_That nightmare I have just now... It makes me uneasy and tensed... being taken away by someone._

Yume began to realize that her nightmare was somehow related to her former hatred she had before. She didn't know that her nightmare was related to her hatred, which she already gave up her revenge back then. She remembered that her former revenge she already gotten over with it gave her hatred all the time.

_I knew that my nightmare is somehow related to my former hatred. I knew that revenge always gave me hatred by the time I gave up._

She remembered that someone gave her pain, sorrow, and even hatred that caused her obtaining revenge and knew that someone who still became interested in her. She became more trembled as she was thinking about him who still wanted her to become his.

_Somehow... I know that he's still not giving up on taking interest in me, but still... I still don't trust him. I don't trust him because he took something precious and dearest away from me._

Yume remembered that she had someone who cared for her and kind to her before his death three years ago. "Kai-sensei..." she said to herself as she remembered Kai. She began to reminisce about her time with Kai three years ago before his death, making her lonely and leaving her by herself.

_It's been three years ever since I'm been with Kai-sensei before I never see him again. If Kai-sensei didn't pass away, I could spend more time with him. But it won't changed, Kai-sensei already passed away when he was killed by the assassin from his B-rank mission. That was when I received a revenge to kill the assassin who killed Kai-sensei._

Three years ago, before the Chūnin exams and the invasion of Konoha, Yume Yukisaki, a thirteen-year-old kunoichi became a Genin after she passed the basic exam. She was now at the classroom in Ninja Academy waiting for her new sensei excluding two team-mates due to the Chunin told her that she won't need two team-mates once she became Genin after passing the basic exam.

_Three years ago, I don't have two teammates when I became Genin after passing the basic exam from the Ninja Academy. This was where and when I first met Kai-sensei after I became Genin as a kunoichi._

Yume began to wonder about what her new sensei looked like as she's waiting for someone to come here in the classroom. She knew that she wouldn't have two teammates with her when she will team up with her new sensei.

"_I wonder what my new sensei looks like." _Yume thought as she's still waiting for him alone with no one here in the classroom.

Suddenly, someone came in the classroom and Yume realized that her new sensei already came just now. A slender Jonin with a black medium straight hair clad in a grey chinese jacket with black trimmings, white long pants, and martial artist shoes and saw Yume sitting behind her desk. Yume seems to be surprised as she realized that he seems to be a kind Jonin as she saw him came to the classroom. When he came to the classroom and saw Yume, he realized that she must be his student.

"Excuse me, are you Yume Yukisaki?" he asked.

Yume surprised that he asked her if she's his student by any chance and realized that he's her new sensei after he came to the classroom. She nodded and answered, "Yes."

"I see. My name is Kai Kurosaki and I'm also a medical-nin." said Kai as he introduced to Yume after he met her when he came in the classroom. Yume surprised that Kai, her new sensei, was also medical-nin after he introduced to her.

"You're a medical-nin?" asked Yume, surprised.

He nodded. "I heard that you have interest about medical ninjutsu," said Kai. "Maybe I could teach you some medical ninjutsu."

She became content and excited that Kai will teach some medical ninjutsu to her after their first introduction to each other in the classroom.

"Yes, Kai-sensei." Yume answered.

After her first meeting with her sensei Kai, she learned medical ninjutsu from him, as she became his student to become a medical kunoichi. Many days later, she seems to be in training as she healed a rabbit while performing Shōsen Jutsu on its leg. After she healed the rabbit's leg, she untied the bandage on its leg, which it was injured.

"Done." said Yume. She putted the rabbit to its cage and closed after she healed its leg.

"Yume. I'm impressed."

She heard someone who was impressed by her medical training when healing a rabbit's leg and realized that it was Kai. "Kai-sensei." she replied.

"The rabbit was all better now," said Kai as he looked at the rabbit in the cage.

Yume nodded.

"You better take a break right now." explained Kai. "I see you're tired from your hard work as a medical kunoichi."

Yume knew that she worked so hard as a medical kunoichi. "Yes, sensei." she answered.

She began to leave the medical training room after she finished her medical training. Before she was about to leave, she asked her sensei something important.

"Sensei?" asked Yume.

"Yes, Yume?" replied Kai.

"When I become strong, I'm going to be a medical kunoichi just like you," said Yume.

"You know Tsunade-sama was a great medical kunoichi and the legendary Sannin," said Kai.

"Then I'll be strong like Tsunade-sama, too." said Yume, excited. As she finished talking to Kai, she left the medical training room. Kai smiled at Yume as she already left after a quick talk with her.

_When I was with Kai-sensei, he was very kind to me and taught me medical ninjutsu in order to became a medical-nin like him. I trained and trained so hard to become a medical kunoichi even though I was interested about medical ninjutsu. However, everything changed when I heard about what happened to Kai-sensei from one of the medical-nins._

Few days later, Yume was waiting for Kai for her medical training when she was now at the medical training room she used to trained all the time even with Kai. She wondered why Kai didn't come as she waited for him about fifteen minutes ago.

_"That's strange. Why Kai-sensei didn't come? It's already fifteen minutes. I wonder what happen to him," _she thought as she became worried about him.

Suddenly someone came in the medical training room and Yume realized that it must be Kai just now, however, it was a medical-nin with oval glasses clad in a medical suit who came in instead. He saw Yume was standing in front of him and realized that she is Kai's student.

"Excuse me. By any chance, are you Yume Yukisaki?" he asked.

She realized that a medical-nin who came in was looking for her and answered, "Yes. I'm Yume Yukisaki."

"I have some sad news for you, Yume-san." he explained with a tensed face.

Yume became confused as he had sad news for her after he came in looking for her. "Sad news... for me?" she asked with a confused face.

A medical-nin knew that she didn't know about what happened to Kai and had no choice, but to explain to her. "Your sensei, Kai Kurosaki, had passed away."

Yume became shocked as a medical-nin told her that Kai passed away. "Kai-sensei passed away? What did you mean he passed away?" she asked, as she's still confused and became shocked when she heard sad news about Kai's fate.

"Kai Kurosaki was killed by the assassin during his B-rank mission. We tried everything by using medical ninjutsu, but it didn't work. I'm sorry for what happened to your sensei." the medical-nin told her.

She realized that Kai was killed by the assassin from his B-rank and the medical-nins tried everything to healed Kai, but he's already dead.

_"No. He can't be dead."_ thought Yume.

She ran and went to see Kai. When she went to him, Yume became shocked. She saw Kai's dead body covered with a sheet of blanket surrounded by the medical-nins. She knew that it was too late to see Kai again. "No..."

After Yume reminisced her past memories with Kai for three years as Genin before his death, she looked down to her lap as she still became depressed and devastated about Kai's death before she became Chūnin promoted by the Third Hokage. She also had Kai's katana as her possession given by the Third Hokage when she promoted Chūnin by the Hokage himself three years ago. She always kept her katana, which it was formerly belonged to her late sensei and used it on mortal combat.

_After Kai-sensei's death, I inherited his katana from Hokage-sama when I promoted as a Chūnin by the Third Hokage-sama himself three years ago. I kept it as a memento of K__ai-sensei when I used my katana with wind, which it was my nature element because I was trained with Kakashi-san as he told me about Seishitsu Henka and my nature element is wind due to my katana and kendo training during autumn._

She began to reminisces for the second time about her first encounter with someone who killed Kai. She knew that she found the assassin who killed Kai three years ago when she was on mission with Team Yamato and Iyame and the two Inyo-nins from Inyogakure protecting the twin heirs of the Inyo clan, Yuru and Yoru, twin sons of the Third Inyokage. She remembered that someone she hates killed Kai because of her katana who was formerly belonged to Kai before his death.

_I remembered that I first met him while on the mission with Team Yamato and Iyame and the two other Inyo-nins from Inyo while we're protecting Yuru-sama and Yoru from the missing-nins who were formerly from Inyogakure. I realized that I found the one who killed Kai-sensei because he realized my katana. That man I hate him... was Kabuto Yakushi, Orochimaru's right-hand man from Otogakure and a medical-nin like me and Kai-sensei. I hate him because... he's the one who killed Kai-sensei three years ago._

From Yume's mission on protecting Yuru and Yoru from Inyogakure, she met Kabuto Yakushi, who came to help Kumaku, a missing-nin from Inyogakure and Yokami's pawn that she fought against and was supported by Sakura Haruno. Before she met Kabuto, she fought an ANBU member, which is a corpse used by him.

She saw an ANBU ambushing her as she realized.

_"An ANBU!"_ thought Yume.

She blocked a katana when he attacked her. After an ANBU attack her, he was dismissed and faded away.

"What was that?" asked Yume.

"I see... Those rumors about you were true."

Suddenly she heard someone was talking about her somewhere in the forest.

"Who's there?" asked Yume.

The person who used an ANBU corpse was Kabuto Yakushi.

Sakura, who was with Yume helping her to fight against Kumaku, knew that Kabuto who summoned a corpse by using his Shikon no Jutsu and realized that he was helping Kumaku.

"Kabuto!" said Sakura as she saw Kabuto appeared after an ANBU corpse that Yume fought disappeared.

Yume didn't realize that Sakura knew Kabuto when she met him. She knew that Kabuto summoned a corpse of an ANBU to ambush her after she captured Kumaku in her genjutsu.

"You know him?" asked Yume.

"Yeah." answered Sakura. "He's working for Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru?" said Yume.

"Kabuto-san..." said Kumaku, who was still restrained by Yume's genjutsu, Magen: Jubaku Satsu. "Good timing on rescuing me..."

_"Kumaku knew about Kabuto..."_ thought Yume. _"How did he know?"_

Kabuto saw and looked at Yume's katana as he began to realize. "I did seen this katana before," said Kabuto. "Was it belong to Kai Kurosaki?"

Yume surprised as Kabuto knew about her katana she's using right now.

_"What?"_ thought Yume.

"How did you know?" she inquired, as she didn't realize that he knew that her katana was formerly belonged to Kai before his death.

"As a missing-nin, I did killed Kai before I met you." answered Kabuto.

Yume shocked that Kabuto was the one who killed Kai.

_"No... That can't be true..."_ thought Yume. _"Kai...sensei..."_

After her second recalling about her first met with Kabuto, she was still tensed and uneasy as she was still thinking about him. She knew that she realized that Kabuto was the assassin who killed Kai three years ago. She remembered that she fought Kabuto alone while Sakura fought against Kumaku and then he left the battle against her. After Kabuto left, she followed him leaving Sakura fighting against Kumaku.

_After I met Kabuto, I fought against him and I can't defeat and kill him for killing Kai-sensei. He realized that I was Kai-sensei's student three years ago before his death. He explained to me that I was unwilling to anyone while I was hesitating during the battle with him. While fighting against Kabuto, he caused an internal damage on my heart with his chakra no mesu and I coughed blood when my heart was beating quickly. I was unable to fight against Kabuto while I was in the severe state until Naruto came to help._

_I was aware that Naruto knew Kabuto because of Sasuke Uchiha, who left Konoha three years ago. After Naruto met Kabuto again, he fought against him, but cannot defeat him as he promised that he would bring Sasuke back to Konoha from Orochimaru. I tried to stop and defeat Kabuto before he was about to killed Naruto and then... I became unconscious because my heart beated quickly making me coughed blood for the last time after I defeated Kabuto and pushed myself too hard. After I passed out, Naruto took me to Sakura-dono to tend my heart._

As Yume remembered about she fought and defeated against Kabuto after she saved Naruto, however, she became more trembled and uneasier when she was thinking about Kabuto. Thinking about him made her hesitate that she knew that she always hate Kabuto so much because he killed Kai three years ago, leaving her alone and obtaining a revenge. She can't help herself to bear a difficult feeling and a hateful relationship with Kabuto although he was interested in her because of her techniques and her title as the Ally of the Byakugan. She began to reminisce for the third time about how she gave up her revenge in order to kill Kabuto.

_I just hate him so much. I can't trust him. I would never trust him for killing Kai-sensei and giving me hatred towards him. That revenge gave me hatred all the time. I gave up my revenge because I met Kai-sensei again when I was imprisoned by my own shadow, who was controlled by one of Yokami's pawns._

It happened when Yume was imprisoned inside by her shadow that was manipulated by one of Yokami's missing-nins from Inyogakure. She cannot move and her chakra was absorbed by her shadow when being imprisoned. When she won't move her body, she encountered Kabuto while she was imprisoned inside her shadow.

_"My chakra..."_ thought Yume. _"I don't know what's going on...and my shadow is absorbing my chakra..."_

Yume can't stand up as her shadow absorbed her chakra. Suddenly someone appeared before her.

"Well, I see you're losing your chakra." he replied.

Yume realized and she encountered Kabuto, who appeared when being imprisoned in her own shadow. "Kabuto..." said Yume.

He went towards Yume and grabbed her neck. Yume choked as Kabuto grabbed her neck although she cannot move her body on her own.

"I see you can't use your Byakugan." said Kabuto. "I see that you became a failure."

Yume knew she let her guard down while being imprisoned in her shadow as a prison.

_"Why..." _thought Yume. _"Why I'm still a failure?"_

Yume knew she was unable to kill Kabuto in order to fulfill her revenge.

"Now die." said Kabuto, using his Chakra no Mesu and killed Yume instantly. As Kabuto killed her, Yume fell down to his shoulder. "How futile. A half Hyuga like you would never defeat me."

_"There's no way I could kill Kabuto. There's no way._" thought Yume. _"Will I give up this revenge? Will I..."_

_After I was "killed" by Kabuto while imprisoned inside my shadow, I kept thinking myself about why I was hesitating and unwilling to anyone. I can't find an answer about being a hesitant and unwilling kunoichi. But somehow... when I asked myself that if I'm really a hindrance, a familiar voice answered my question._

_"Am I really a hindrance?" _thought Yume.

"You're not a hindrance. All you need is confident," he said. All the sudden, it was Naruto's voice that reached her voice and answered her question. "Well, like me, you're not a failure because you can do it."

Yume surprised as Naruto's voice encouraged her to not become a failure to anyone. After she heard Naruto's voice, she gained her new will and became determined. Yume became alive after Naruto gave confidence to her.

"You're wrong." said Yume as she regained her consciousness.

Kabuto realized that Yume isn't dead yet and kicked her away from him. When Kabuto threw her away from him, Yume rebounded herself from not being hit to the empty ground and stood up.

"You're wrong! You're wrong! You're wrong! You're wrong!" replied Yume as she repeated again and again. Kabuto realized that she's not giving up. "I don't care anymore. I don't care about my revenge either."

He became shocked when Yume didn't care about her revenge and realized she was about to give up her revenge for killing him. "You're giving up your revenge? Don't you cared for your sensei?" asked Kabuto.

"I do care for Kai-sensei, but I don't want to kill you." said Yume. "Revenge is giving me hatred all this time. I do respect him. Because Kai-sensei... Kai-sensei... He also cares for me!"

_When I achieved a resolution and gave up my revenge, I defeated Kabuto once again and realized it was a genjutsu as it faded away. However, as I defeated an illusion of Kabuto, I became fatigued. I was about to passed out, but... I didn't. Someone caught my fainted body and I realized that I knew someone when I heard his voice. Of course... it was Kai-sensei._

After Yume defeated a genjutsu of Kabuto, she panted as she used all her chakra due to her shadow, which absorbed her chakra.

_"Everyone..."_ thought Yume. _"I'm sorry."_

She fell down to the ground, but somehow someone caught her from passing out all the sudden.

"Yume... I see that you gave up your revenge."

Yume surprised as she knew someone's voice who caught her from passing out. When she heard someone's voice, she stood up after he caught her and saw Kai as a spirit.

"Long time no see, Yume." said Kai.

Yume surprised and realized that it was Kai himself. "Kai-sensei."

As she remembered about how she gave up her revenge and Naruto's voice encouraged her while being imprisoned inside her shadow controlled by a missing-nin's hijutsu, Yume calmed herself and smiled about meeting Kai one last time after she defeated an illusion of Kabuto and gave up her former revenge and hatred. She was glad that she met her late sensei for the last time before she freed herself from her shadow as a prision. She remembered that Kai told her about Kabuto before he was killed by him three years ago.

_When I asked Kai-sensei about why he was killed by Kabuto, he was aware that he knew about that he was killed, leaving myself on my own. He told about Kabuto, who was the son of the medical chief of Konohagakure, which made him as a Konoha-nin before he became an assistant, and a right-hand man of Orochimaru as a missing-nin. I didn't know that Kabuto was formerly from Konoha before he killed Kai-sensei three years ago. If Naruto's voice didn't encourage me in the first place and I didn't defeat Kabuto, I would end up dead inside a prision of my shadow and wouldn't find an answer from my question about myself._

Somehow, however, Yume still can't resist on thinking about her nightmare she had in the middle of the night where a white full moon shone brightly. A nightmare that causes her hesitated, tensed, and uneasy about being taken away by Kabuto Yakushi, who killed her sensei Kai Kurosaki three years ago.

She began to recall about her nightmare about herself being taken away by Kabuto. She knew that she became uneasy and tensed about Kabuto trying to take her away with him in her nightmare. Yume can't help herself for her distrust to Kabuto due to the fact that he killed Kai three years ago.

Remembering her nightmare she had just now, her background was a forest with no one around except herself, who appeared unconscious and then woke up with confusion. After she woke up, she wondered why she was in the forest with no one around when she didn't realized about how did she got lost and found herself in the forest.

"Where am I?" she asked to herself as she was in the forest unknowingly with no one around came to her encounter and looked around in the forest. She knew that she was alone somehow because no one was with her in this forest and she became confused why she's alone.

_"I don't understand... Why I'm alone in this forest?" _she thought, as she doesn't know why she found in the forest alone.

"It's been a while... Yume."

She heard someone somewhere in the forest and looked around to find where his voice came from. As she looked around, she knew someone's voice so familiar when she heard it somewhere in the forest.

_"That voice! I know this voice, but where did it come from?" _thought Yume as she's still looking and searching around in the forest.

Suddenly, someone appeared with a familiar face as he grinned at Yume. She realized and then shocked as she knew it was Kabuto when his voice who called her in the forest.

"Kabuto!" shocked Yume as she encountered Kabuto, who appeared before her after she heard his voice.

"I see that you're alone all by yourself, my dearest Yume." Kabuto grinned at her much to her surprise and shock when he addressed her '_his dearest_'.

She became uneasy when he called her '_his dearest_'. She knew that she can't trust him even he killed her sensei three years ago.

"Why did you called me '_your dearest_'?" asked Yume when she was trembled and uneased.

He chuckled when Yume asked her question to him as she was trembled and uneased. "You didn't know? You remember what I told you back then? The one I wanted is you." he explained although Yume was confused.

Although she realized and became shocked, she knew that he want her because she's the Ally of the Byakugan. She looked away from Kabuto knowing that she's still don't trust him just because he wanted her to become his due to her techniques even her Byakugan.

"What's wrong? You still can't trust me, right?" he asked when Yume looked away from him. "I understand. I know that hesitancy is still taken hold of you. Is this because... that you're afraid of being captured by me and become mine?"

Yume shocked when Kabuto realized and explained the reason to her that she's afraid of being taken by him and becoming his due to his interest in her because of her Byakugan and her techniques. As she realized the reason that she was afraid of being taken away by Kabuto, she became more trembled and then turned away from him.

"_Why? Why I'm afraid of being taken away by Kabuto? I don't know why. Even I don't understand._" she thought, confused about being afraid of being taken by Kabuto.

He realized that she still cannot trust him and still afraid of being taken away by him after she turned away from him. He walked towards Yume and then stopped as he was behind her.

"My dearest Yume, you shouldn't be afraid. The more you tremble, the more it won't go away just because you're afraid of being taken away by me," said Kabuto. "Don't worry. I'll make that tremble of yours go away if you want me to."

After he convinced Yume to let him make her tremble go away, he began to touch her left arm much to her displeasure. She felt uncomfortable when he touched her arm after trying to convince her to let him make her tremble go away.

"_Don't touch me._" she thought, uncomfortable from his touch.

Suddenly, as he touched Yume, he turned her around to him and then embraced her much to her greatest shock. Yume shocked when Kabuto embraced her and tried to push him away from her, but his right hand grabbed her wrist from pushing him away.

"There's no need to struggle yourself, my dearest Yume." explained Kabuto, looking at her with a devious grin.

"Let... let go of me..." demanded Yume, who was still uncomfortable as he grinned at her deviously.

"What's wrong? Feeling uncomfortable?" asked Kabuto.

Yume became hesitated when being embraced by Kabuto, who wanted her because of her Byakugan and abilities. She cannot trust him as always even he killed Kai three years ago. She can't resist from becoming his test subject even though she refused because she can't betray her comrades, even Neji.

Suddenly, Kabuto leaned towards to her ear and whispered, "There will be no chances. Even you can't refuse my desire, my dearest."

Much to her shock when Kabuto convinced about there'd be no chances even refusing his request, she can't believe that she won't refuse his request this time. When she can't help herself from refusing his request, she felt a sudden faint feeling as Kabuto knocked her unconsciously only with his left hand while his other hand is grabbing hers. As she began to pass out and her eyes became hazy, she heard his voice telling her.

"There's no escape. You're mine now. A bird in a cage who desires for freedom. However, this time... there will no freedom for you... my dearest Yume."

After she remembered about her nightmare, she became calm when she stopped thinking about Kabuto.

_That's the end of my nightmare... about being taken away by Kabuto without freedom or chances I receive. Even I cannot refuse Kabuto's request to become his test subject. I felt trembled about having this nightmare even he called me "his dearest". I can't stand it. I couldn't resist thinking of him._

_Come to think of it... That nightmare... about Kabuto... I somehow couldn't resist from thinking about being taken away by someone I hate so much. I don't know what would happen to myself if I didn't refuse his request in the first place._

She also remembered about Kabuto requested her to become his test subject when she was trying to save Yoru from Yokami. Yume fought against Kabuto before she went to save Yoru from Yokami. She dodged Kabuto's attack while fighting against him.

"_She seems perfect from dodging my attacks._" thought Kabuto. "_I guess she's not unwilling anymore._"

Yume used her Chakra no Mesu and attack Kabuto, but he dodged. She knew that keeping fighting against him might distract her from saving Yoru from Yokami.

"_At this rate, I won't save Yoru if I keep fighting against Kabuto. I need to defeat him._" she thought.

He used his scroll to summon his corpse.

"A scroll?" asked Yume.

"Shikon no Jutsu!" Kabuto summoned a corpse of an ANBU member.

"An ANBU member?" said Yume.

When an ANBU member came towards to Yume, she used her katana to attack him not letting him to attack her.

"Kazekiri!"

She slashed him in a vertical wind cut and he faded away. She putted her katana away after she defeated him. He grinned as she defeated the ANBU corpse.

"_How impressive._" he thought.

Kabuto began start his move after she defeated a corpse. Yume quickly make a move before he does. Before she make her move, Kabuto quickly towards and behind her without a single notice to her. Yume became tense that Kabuto didn't make a move on her.

"_What? That's strange and fast for him. He went towards me without a notice in a quick speed. How did he—_"

Suddenly Yume felt a numb pain in her arm and knelt down on the ground.

"You used your Chakra no Mesu on my left arm before I notice, didn't you?" asked Yume.

He chuckled as Yume noticed. "Although I'm not letting you to use your katana, I render your arm immobile from using it," answered Kabuto.

"_This is bad..._" thought Yume.

She stood up and started to heal her left arm before fighting Kabuto. But when she was about to heal her left arm, Kabuto went towards Yume in a quick move. Yume dodged, but suddenly Kabuto used his chakra no mesu to render her chest immobilizing her body. Yume felt numb in her body.

"_Damn..._" she thought.

Kabuto kicked Yume straight to the tree. She hit herself against the tree letting her body down to the ground. Kabuto went towards Yume and grabbed her neck letting her body to stand straight against the tree. She used her chakra no mesu with her right hand to render Kabuto's arm to let go of her, but his other hand grabs her hand before she was about to render his arm.

"Do you really think that you can render my arm just because I'll let go of you?" asked Kabuto. "You may not defeat me, but your abilities seems fascinating as a medical-nin."

"I'm not here to kill you, Kabuto," said Yume. "I already gave up my revenge for Kai-sensei before Asaki appeared."

"I know. It seems that your sempai, Neji and Naruto-kun are fighting Asaki right now although she didn't realize that your appearance who was with them is just a genjutsu that you used before I encounter you." explained Kabuto.

Yume shocked that Kabuto knew about her plan. "How did you know?" she asked.

"I can tell that you knew about your genjutsu's appearance was with Neji and Naruto-kun fighting against Asaki." answered Kabuto. "I know that you're hiding something away from me."

Yume hesitated that Kabuto knew everything that she planned with Naruto and Neji to distract Asaki while she's going to rescue Yoru from Yokami all along.

"You seem willing right now, although you're not unwilling to anyone even me." he realized. "There's something that I need for myself."

Yume realized that Kabuto wanted something for himself after he commented to her that she's not unwilling anymore.

"_He needs something for himself? What is it? It seems strange for Kabuto who needs something for himself. If he does, then what is it that he really wanted for?_" she thought.

"What is it that you want?" asked Yume.

"You, of course." he answered as he grinned at her.

She gasped as she realized that Kabuto wanted something for him is herself.

_I never thought and knew... even realized that what Kabuto wanted for himself was me all along and all this time. I couldn't resist from his desire. I felt afraid because of this nightmare, being taking away by him. I can't bear his desire for taking interest in me somehow. I'm... scared just now..._

While Yume realized and was shocked, she hesitated about Kabuto who really wanted her for himself. She felt emotionless like a doll wanted by Kabuto Yakushi, Orochimaru's spy, assistant, and right-hand man from Otogakure and also formerly from Konoha.

"Why? Why do you want me, Kabuto?" she asked.

"The Ally of the Byakugan. A famous title for a kunoichi like you is so special to anyone even myself." answered Kabuto. "You used to be unwilling in the beginning when I first met you. But this time, you're not unwilling anymore."

She knew that Kabuto wanted her for himself meaning that she have to abandon her own comrades.

"That means...I have to abandon my comrades, isn't it?" asked Yume.

Kabuto surprised when Yume realized the reason about why he wanted her for himself and then touched her face as he let go of her neck. Her eyes widened in shock when he touched her face after he let go of her neck. She felt uncomfortable when her face was touched by someone she hated so much.

"Well, Yume. I see that you knew about this reason. How clever you are." said Kabuto. "I want you because of your Byakugan and the abilities you learned from the past. That's why I took interest in you and might even use you as my test subject."

She looked away from Kabuto knowing that she still cannot trust him because of her sensei's death three years ago. Kabuto saw Yume looked away from him and realized that she was hesitating right now.

"Has hesitancy taken hold of you? You look uncomfortable, Yume." said Kabuto. He moved her chin directly to him. She still felt uncomfortable when her chin was touched by Kabuto and moved directly to him. However, when she felt uncomfortable, she still can't trust him. "I really want you to be my test subject for myself. I will give you two choices, become my test subject or refuse."

Yume wondered that he might do something to her if she refused to join him. "What if I refuse?" she asked.

He realized that Yume wondered what would happen to her and then leans towards to her ear and whispers, "If you refuse to join me and become my test subject, I'll take you by force."

She didn't know that Kabuto would take her by force if she won't accept his request. However, she still can't trust him if accepting his request to became his test subject and his forever.

"I can't become your test subject, Kabuto. If I do, I will betray my sempai and my comrades." answered Yume. "I can't trust you, remember?"

Kabuto knew that Yume wouldn't accept his request. "I see. I knew this would happen although you refuse my request. Well then, I guess you leave me no choice, but to take you with me," he replied.

_He was about to take me with him by force after I rejected his request, but someone intervened his plan. It was Akuma-san, Yoshiro's student and Tsubasa's adoptive nii-san. He fought him to save and protect me because he doesn't want Kabuto to take me with him by force. He knew that Akuma-san really wanted to protect me because of my appearance of his late imoto-chan, Tsubasa._

_And also..._

He panted after the battle against Akuma. He finally knew that Akuma wanted to protect Yume because he can't take her with him by force after she refused his request.

"I see that you don't want me to take Yume as my test subject. You want to protect her because you can't let me take her with me by force." explained Kabuto.

"Although Yume is the Hyūga clan's ally, you can't take her away with you as your own tool." replied Akuma.

"Hmph. Fine." said Kabuto. "Yume. Although you really wanted to stop Yokami and save Yoru, I won't stop you."

Yume surprised that Kabuto won't stop her from saving Yoru and stop Yokami from destroying Inyogakure.

"What?" asked Yume.

"We'll meet again next time, Yume," said Kabuto as he disappeared.

"Wait!" said Yume.

"Don't follow him." Akuma intervened her from chasing after Kabuto. "If you follow him, you might get taken as well."

Yume knew that going after Kabuto would cause her to become his test subject because of her Byakugan and abilities.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Yume nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

_Kabuto didn't stop me from saving Yoru from Yokami, who tried to destroy Inyo, where I was born and my Otou-san lived there before his death and then I was raised in Konoha when Okaa-san took and left me at the Hyuga clan where I became a true Hyuga because of Otou-san's request. But still... I still can't trust him no matter what I think of him._

As she finished remembered about that she refused Kabuto's request, she remembered that she already gave up her revenge because revenge gave her hatred all along. She gave up her hatred because Neji told her to abandon her hatred inside her feelings.

_I knew that Neji-sempai told me about trying to give up my former hatred that it was inside my feelings all along and knew about my sensei three years ago. I was wrong about revenge; Revenge gave me hatred all along. I was so pathetic about revenge and hatred because of Kai-sensei's death three years ago. But still..._

_At least that... I'm finally glad that I could see Kai-sensei one last time._

Yume remembered that she met her sensei again for the last time after she defeated a genjutsu of Kabuto she hated so much. Suddenly, her eyes became dozed as she realized that she was tired after all her memories about her days as a Genin with her sensei and her hateful relationship with Kabuto Yakushi she reminisced. She began to close her eyes and fell asleep when she lay down on the hallway passage floor. Before she went to sleep on the floor, she whispers herself. "Kai-sensei."

When she was asleep, she dreamed her past memories about herself as a Genin with Kai from three years ago. She first dreamed about when she was a red flower bloomed in a bush.

Three years ago, she and Kai were going back to Konoha after they're completed their mission. Suddenly, Yume stopped and saw a bush filled with red flowers.

"Sensei... What're those flowers? They're red." asked Yume.

Kai saw red flowers on the bush and realized what kind of those flowers. "Those are camellias," answered Kai. "I saw those before."

"You do?" asked Yume.

He nodded. "This flower has a meaning. It's used to bestow on boys." explained Kai. "Giving respect."

Yume seems to be interested about red camellias bloomed in the bush and have a meaning about bestowing and respecting on boys. "Those camellias are only have a color red, right?" she asked.

"Not really. There are other colors of this kind of flower like white camellias. White camellias are very special because of the color of their petals." Kai answered. "It seems that white is also very special to flowers."

Kai realized that Yume has a Byakugan because she's a member of the Main and Branch families of the Hyūga clan. He realized that her eyes are also white as the camellias.

"Come to think of it. I like white camellias because they're my favorite flower." he explained. "They're very special... like you, Yume."

She became surprise that she is special like white camellias, but she wondered how can she was so special like the camellias with white petals.

Wondering about how come she's special, she asked her sensei about the reason that she's special like the white camellias, "Kai-sensei, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" he replied.

"Um... How come I'm so special like those white camellias?" asked Yume, wondering about being special as the white camellias.

Kai realized that Yume asked him about how come she was special and knew the answer about her.

"You're special because you had the Byakugan." he answered.

Yume surprised, but confused about being special because of her Byakugan. "I'm special because I had a Byakugan? Is that true?"

"True, but it's not just your Byakugan. It's also your confidence to become strong." answered Kai.

Yume didn't realize that her confidence to become strong made her special other than her Byakugan. "My confidence also made me special?" she replied surprisingly.

Kai nodded. "Yes. Your confidence made you special like the white camellias." he answered.

Yume smiled that she's special as the camellias that are white as her eyes of her own Byakugan and confidence to become strong. After they finished talking, they continued walking to Konoha although they finished their mission.

After her first dream ended, she dreamed the second time about why she doesn't had two comrades except Kai as her sensei.

In her second dream, she was sitting on the bench when taking a day off from her missions with Kai. When she was sitting on the bench, she wondered about why she doesn't have two comrades with her, but only have her sensei, Kai.

"Yume."

She heard someone called her. She turned around and saw Kai. "Kai-sensei." said Yume.

"I'm been looking for you, Yume." said Kai.

Yume became complicated as she's thinking about not having comrades before she met Kai as her sensei.

"Umm...Sensei." said Yume.

"What is it?" asked Kai.

"Tell me why..." said Yume. "Why I don't have comrades who weren't with me?"

Kai realized about Yume doesn't have comrades when he first met her at the Ninja Academy.

"That was a strange question that you asked me, Yume. I know you don't have comrades and you're the only genin in my team. But there is something that I could tell you about comrades." said Kai.

"What is it?" she asked curiously about comrades.

"You would find comrades someday, Yume. If you find comrades, you won't be lonely after all. And also comrades would cared about you." said Kai. "That's why comrades must support each other."

"Support each other..." said Yume.

He smiled at Yume. "Yume. Protect your comrades even someone who is precious to you." he replied. "I know you will find your new comrades someday."

Yume knew that she would find her new comrades and then protect and support them. "I will protect them if I want to become stronger."

After her second dream ended, she dreamed the third and the last time about her reunion with Kai one last time after she defeated an illusion of Kabuto.

"Kai-sensei..." said Yume.

Kai smiled that Yume remembered him. Yume's tears have fallen from her eyes.

"Kai-sensei..." said Yume. "Why did you leave me? Three years ago, I'm been lonely all the time because you got killed by Kabuto and left me with that revenge."

Kai realized, as she knew that Kabuto killed him three years ago.

"So you knew..." said Kai. "About Kabuto...Before he killed me, he used to be Konoha's chief medical officer's son."

Yume didn't realize that Kabuto was the chief medical officer of Konohagakure's son when Kai explained about Kabuto.

"What? What did you mean?" asked Yume.

"It happened before you became a Genin and a medical kunoichi." answered Kai. "After the Battle of Kikyo Pass, he found Kabuto and raised as his son. He also taught Kabuto medical ninjutsu. Kabuto was a medical-nin like you. But...Kabuto did killed me when I was trying to find out about Orochimaru's plan."

"Orochimaru." said Yume. "You mean..."

He nodded. "Orochimaru was planned to destroy Konoha." answered Kai.

Yume remembered. "Yes, Konoha's invasion with Sunagakure, but Orochimaru's plan to destroy Konoha became a failure." she explained.

"I see..." said Kai. "What about Hokage-sama?"

Yume realized that the Third Hokage was killed by Orochimaru. "The Third Hokage...he's dead. He was killed by Orochimaru." answered Yume. "But the good news is Tsunade-sama became the Fifth Hokage."

"I see..." said Kai. "Of course Tsunade-sama was the Third Hokage's student."

Yume nodded. Kai smiled. "You're grown so unique," said Kai.

"Really?" asked Yume. Kai nodded. He realized that he needed Yume to help. "Yume." said Kai. "I need your help."

"My help?" asked Yume. He nodded. Kai showed Yume and gave her a scroll.

"A scroll?" said Yume.

"Once you open this scroll, you will reveal a hijutsu you will learn." said Kai.

"A hijutsu." said Yume.

Kai nodded. She opened the scroll and the scroll revealed that it was blank.

"It's blank," said Yume.

"What is your path?" asked Kai.

She became confused about her path.

"Huh? What did you mean my path?" asked Yume.

"Your path can reveal a hijutsu once you learn." said Kai.

"My path..." said Yume.

"I see you gave up your revenge for me," said Kai.

She realized that she gave up her revenge to kill Kabuto, who killed Kai three years ago. "You knew?" asked Yume. He nodded.

Yume thought about her path.

"My path is my destiny," answered Yume. "I really want to help everyone and protect them. I don't want to run away. I really want to help someone who is precious to me."

"Neji Hyuga, right?" asked Kai.

Yume surprised that Kai answered that it was Neji who is important to her that she want to help him even everyone.

"Huh! How did you know?" asked Yume surprisingly.

"Gai told me about him." Kai answered.

From three years ago before his death, Kai saw Gai watching Yume performing her Shosen Jutsu.

"Gai." said Kai.

"Oh. It's you, Kai." said Gai.

"What are you doing?" asked Kai.

"Well, I was watching your student." Gai answered.

Kai saw Yume healing a bird. He smiled as he watched Yume healed a bird and knew that she want to be strong in order to became a medical kunoichi.

"Yume." said Kai.

"She's doing good with her medical ninjutsu." said Gai. "Yume Yukisaki, right?"

Kai nodded.

"I heard her before, she's a member of the Hyūga clan." said Gai. "She's different unlike Neji."

"Neji?" asked Kai. "Neji was my student and he's also from the Hyūga clan." answered Gai.

"I see..." said Kai.

After Kai's flashback before his death ended, Yume surprised that Gai told Kai about Neji three years ago.

"I see..." said Yume. Suddenly written words appeared in the scroll and she became surprised. "Those words. It appeared."

"You chose your path is your destiny." said Kai.

Yume read the scroll after the written words appeared when she chose her path.

"Ju Inyoken." said Yume. "Ju Inyoken?"

"It was used by your chichiue." Kai answered.

"My Otou-san?" asked Yume.

"I heard a rumor that Musashi Hyūga learned a new and different technique." Kai explained. "That is why it was called Ju Inyoken."

"So it was different to Juken, right?" asked Yume.

"Yes, although Ju Inyoken was a hijutsu, Musashi surpassed the Hyuga clan when using his Ju Inyoken." Kai explained.

"Otou-san surpass the Hyuga clan?" asked Yume. Kai nodded. "That's why he left the Hyūga clan and Konoha." he explained.

Suddenly Yume found herself that she was about to fade away.

"What's happening?" asked Yume.

"Once you obtain and learn the Ju Inyoken, you can escape from the barrier." Kai answered.

Yume realized that she freed herself. "Kai-sensei... Thank you for everything."

Kai smiled as she disappeared from the darkness. As Yume disappeared, she heard Kai's voice telling her something after her everlasting reunion with her sensei.

"I won't forget you, Yume." said Kai.

_Eversince I met Kai-sensei one last time, I wasn't alone after all. I wasn't alone because... I had my own comrades from my village, Inyogakure. Rika and Pana are my first two comrades when I was in Inyogakure to train my Otou-san's technique, Ju Inyoken, with Yoshiro-san. I first met them when Inyokage-sama assigned to Team Toshiro while training my Ju Inyoken with Yoshiro-san._

_Everyone who supported me kept me strong. I was wrong about hatred and revenge, but I'm not lonely. I have friends as comrades, even Neji-sempai. I'm not alone anymore no matter what, everyone in Konoha even Inyo are always with me. I'll protect everyone who supports me and keep me strong._

The next morning, she woke up and found herself that she was sleeping on her futon in her room. She got up and looked around that she was somehow sleeping in her own room and became confused about how did she ended up sleeping in her room.

"That's strange. How did I ended up sleeping in my room?" wondered Yume after she found herself sleeping in her own room. She knew that she fell asleep outside after she reminisced her memories about Kai and her hateful relationship with Kabuto last night.

"_Last night, I fell asleep outside after I had a nightmare and then reminisced my memories about Kai-sensei, but... how did I ended up here while I was asleep?_" she thought as she don't know why she ended up sleeping in her room.

Suddenly someone entered to her room and Yume turned around and saw someone who came in.

"Yume-san, you're awake," she said as she realized that Yume woke up.

"Hinata-sama." said Yume as she saw Hinata came in to her room. Hinata Hyuga is the daughter of Hiashi Hyūga and the heiress of the Hyūga clan. She is also Neji's cousin.

"Thank goodness. I see that you're okay." explained Hinata.

"Huh? What did you mean, Hinata-sama?" asked Yume, who is now confused.

Hinata realized that Yume doesn't remember that how did she ended up sleeping in her room. "I was worried that you might catch a cold when you're sleeping outside last night. But you're okay and didn't caught a cold from last night." she answered.

Yume surprised that Hinata was worried about her if she didn't ended up sleeping in her room and catch a cold when sleeping outside.

"You're worried about me that I might catch a cold if I ended up sleeping outside. Is that why you're worried about me?" explained Yume.

"Y-yes. I was worried about you if you might catch a cold while you're still sleeping outside." Hinata answered. "But at least that you're okay just now, Yume-san."

She wondered about how did she end up sleeping in her own room after she was sleeping outside last night.

"Um... Hinata-sama, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Hinata replied.

"Well. When I woke up, I realized that I was sleeping in my room just now after I fell asleep outside last night. But... I don't know how did I ended up here." Yume explained.

Hinata realized that Yume didn't know that someone brought her to her room last night.

"He took you to your room while you're still sleeping outside last night." she answered, knowing that Yume didn't know why she was sleeping in her room.

Yume surprised and realized that someone took her to her room while she's still asleep last night. "Eh? He brought me to my room while I'm still asleep? Who?"

"Neji-nii-san." answered Hinata.

She surprised as she realized that Neji took her to her room while she was asleep outside last night. She didn't know that she was still asleep while Neji carried her to her room.

"How did Neji-sempai knew that I was sleeping outside last night?" she asked.

Hinata realized that Yume wants to know that how did Neji knew that she was sleeping last night.

"Neji-nii-san knew that you're sleeping outside because he somehow woke earlier before dawn. Then he saw you're asleep on the hallway passage floor while he walked around til he got tired. So... he carried you to your room." answered Hinata. "After he took you to your room, he looked after you while you're still asleep."

Yume surprised and didn't realize that Neji looked after her while she's still asleep after he took her to her room. She wondered that Neji was worried about her while she was still sleeping last night.

"Hinata-sama. Is Neji-sempai worried about me after he took me to my room while I was still asleep." asked Yume.

Hinata surprised that Yume asked that Neji was worried about her when he saw her sleeping outside last night.

"Yes." answered Hinata.

As Yume realized that Neji worried about her sleeping outside last night after reminiscing her memories of her sensei before his death three years ago, she wondered about where Neji was just now.

"Come to think of it. Where's Neji-sempai just now before I woke up?" asked Yume.

"Neji-nii-san left already before you woke up and he told me to make sure that you're okay while you're still asleep. Before he left and you woke up, he told me to tell you that you have a mission with him, Tenten-san, and Lee-san from Tsunade-sama." answered Hinata.

Yume didn't realize that she have a mission with Neji, Lee, and Tenten from Tsunade and might know that they are waiting for her after she woke up already and found herself sleeping in her own room.

"Eh! Really? I have a mission with Neji-sempai, Lee, and Tenten already? I better hurry right now! I can't stay in my room for nothing!" shocked Yume as she didn't realize that she might know that they are waiting for her for their mission.

She changed very quickly after she got up. She wears a black kimono only with a white sleeve on her right arm, a gray sash tied around her waist, and white pants above her ankles. She also has bandages around her left arm. Her hair kept in a ponytail as her usual hairstyle and she wears a black forehead protector that covers her forehead like Neji and the members of the Branch family because of the Hyūga clan's Juinjutsu. After she changed very quickly, she took her open-toed sandals with low heels and her katana, which was formerly belonged to her sensei before his death three years ago, as she was about to leave just now.

After she left, she looked for Neji, Lee, and Tenten as she ran quickly as she could knowing that she was somehow late after she woke up and Hinata told her about her mission with them excluding Might Gai, the leader of the Team Gai with Neji, Lee, and Tenten. As she ran quickly while looking for Neji, Lee, and Tenten, she saw them waiting for her at the Hokage Residence.

"Hey, there she is!" realized Tenten as she saw Yume ran towards them.

They saw Yume ran towards them and then she panted after looking for them as she ran so very quickly.

"Sorry I'm late." Yume apologized as she panted after running very quickly while looking for them.

"Where have you been, Yume-kun?" asked Lee.

"I just woke up and Hinata-sama told me that I have a mission with you, so I got a little late." she answered.

"Well, at least that you're just in time, we were waiting for you." Tenten replied.

"I see. Thank you for waiting for me." Yume realized.

"You're very welcome, Yume-kun." Lee replied.

"All right. Although Yume's here right now, then let's go." explained Tenten.

They were about to go to the Hokage's mansion for their mission after waiting for Yume.

"Neji-sempai." said Yume.

Neji heard Yume called him as Lee and Tenten went ahead before them.

"What is it, Yume?" he asked.

"Last night... Thank you for taking me to my room while I was still asleep." she answered although she knew that Neji took her to her room last night because Hinata told her when she woke up. "You're worried about me because I might catch a cold if I stay sleeping outside last night."

Neji realized that Yume knew that he took her to her room last night.

"So Hinata-sama told you when you woke up after I left." explained Neji.

"Yes. And you also looked after me sleeping after you took me to my room." she replied.

Neji somehow realized that something strange about Yume when sleeping outside in the middle of night.

"Yume." he said.

"Yes? What is it?" asked Yume.

"Last night... you had a nightmare, did you?" asked Neji.

Yume surprised and didn't realize that he asked her that she had a nightmare last night. "How did you know that I had a nightmare last night?" she asked, surprisingly.

"After I took you to your room, I heard you whispered to yourself while you're still asleep." answered Neji.

She somehow surprised that Neji heard her whispering to herself while she was asleep.

"Um... What did you heard when I whispered to myself while sleeping, Neji-sempai?" she asked, wondering about what did she said when whispering to herself while sleeping.

"I heard two words. I heard you whispered Kai-sensei." he answered.

She didn't realize that Neji answered that she whispered to herself by two words, her sensei.

"I see. I somehow dreamed about my old memories with Kai-sensei three years ago before his death." she explained.

"He was killed by Kabuto three years ago, right?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes."

"You do missed your sensei, right?" he asked, knowing that Yume was alone without her own teammates and her sensei was killed from the mission.

She nodded. "I guess so. I think I do miss Kai-sensei so much... I can't help myself to bear this sorrowful feeling losing someone who is precious to me." she explained.

"What about your nightmare from last night? What kind of nightmare you had?" he asked.

She knew that her nightmare caused her tremble when being taken away by Kabuto because of his desire. She cannot bear Kabuto's desire for wanting her for himself because of her abilities even her Byakugan.

"That nightmare I had last night... I was afraid..." she answered.

"Afraid? Afraid of what?" he asked.

She hesitated about being taken away by someone she hated so much because he killed Kai three years ago.

"I'm afraid... of being taken away by someone I hated so much..." she explained.

"Being taken away by someone?" he replied.

She nodded.

"Who tried to take you away?" he asked.

She still hesitated if she answer Neji's question that she was taken away by Kabuto and didn't answer his question.

"It's okay. You don't have to answer right now, Yume." he explained as he saw her became hesitating.

Suddenly Tenten called Yume and Neji while they were talking each other about Yume's nightmare.

"Hey! What are you two talking about? Lee and I are waiting for you right now! If you keep talking, Tsunade-sama will be impatient." Tenten called.

"Let's go. We don't let Hokage-sama to be impatient." explained Neji.

"Right." Yume replied.

Neji and Yume went with Lee and Tenten, who are waiting for them to finish talking before going to see Tsunade for their mission. After Neji and Yume finished talking, Yume, Neji, Lee, and Tenten went to Tsunade's office.

Before she went with Neji, Lee, and Tenten to see Tsunade, she stopped and looked at the blue sky.

_I wasn't afraid anymore. But only I was afraid of being taken away by Kabuto because of my nightmare I had for the second time. To be honest... maybe I was afraid of him... being wanted by him as his, and his alone somehow... But I can't trust him no matter what and how he tries to entice me to become his. In fact, I'm not alone anymore. I'm not alone because I have everyone even Neji-sempai who support me and keep me strong no matter how I'm not alone anymore. I want to help everyone and protect them in order to become strong because I'm everyone's ally._

After she looked at the blue sky, she went with them to see Tsunade for their mission. As she went with them, she knew that her sensei Kai was always with her all the time even after his death.

_Kai-sensei, if you're there in the heaven all this time, I want you to watch over me._

**Owari**


End file.
